Arc Warden
Summary Before the beginning of all, there existed a presence: a primordial mind, infinite, awesome, and set to inscrutable purpose. As the universe thundered into being, this mind was fragmented and scattered. Two among its greater fragments--who would come to be named Radiant and Dire--found themselves locked in vicious opposition, and began twisting all of creation to serve their conflict. As war and cataclysm threatened the nascent cosmos, the will of a third fragment made itself known. Naming itself Zet, this intellect sought to resolve the disharmony and return all to perfect unity. Appalled by its kin's conflicting nature, Zet gathered the sum of its power. In a sudden flash, it overwhelmed its siblings, and fused the warring aspects into a stellar sphere before hurling them into the darkness to orbit a nondescript world. Harmony was restored, though only the barest fraction of Zet's strength remained. Setting its gaze on the prison, Zet chose to use its weakened power to serve as watchful warden until time's end. For uncounted aeons, this vigil stood. Life flourished upon the world below, oblivious to the dangers imprisoned within the softly glowing moon, or of Zet's struggles to contain them. As the captives' eternal clash reverberated within, the surface of the prison shuddered, over time beginning to crack. Ultimately, Zet's depleted power proved insufficient to contain the breach, and at last the moon was shattered. The prison's ancient inhabitants had escaped to sow their conflict anew. Flung to the farthest reaches by the prison's explosion, Zet was transformed by the dissonant energies of its former captives. No longer of single form and thought, its presence had become split among many--some lesser, some greater--each connected by a fleeting arc of consciousness. Struggling to suppress its own disunity, Zet sped toward the burgeoning conflict of its siblings, bending its fractured wills toward a singular conclusion: the aspects of the primordial mind must be made to reunite, or all must be destroyed lest the conflict spread further… Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Zet, the Arc Warden, The Self Origin: Dota 2 Gender: Genderless Age: As old as the universe Classification: The third fragment of the mind of the universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Can create a perfect duplication of itself, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning Attack Potency: Unknown (Zet is the strongest fragment of the mind of the universe) Speed: Unknown (It is stated that Zet had traveled across the cosmos to find Radiant and Dire) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Very High (Capable of traveling across the universe) Range: Universal according to lore, 625 units in-game range. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High(He is as old as the universe itself) Weaknesses: He has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Zet hurls energy blasts at its opponent. Flux: Zet infuses a lone enemy unit with swirling, volatile energy, slowing its movement speed and dealing damage over time. The effect is muted if another enemy unit is near the target. Magnetic Field: Zet generates a circular distortion field of magnetic energy that grants evasion and attack speed bonuses to allied heroes and buildings within. Spark Wraith: Zet summons a Spark Wraith that slowly materializes and patrols a targeted area until an enemy comes within its range. Once a target has been found the wraith fuses with them, dealing magical damage. Tempest Double: '''Zet briefly refocusing its fractured elements into a single form, the Arc Warden is able to create a perfect electrical duplication of itself. The duplicate can use all of Arc Warden's current items and spells. When the duplicate is created, all of its available items and normal abilities are off cooldown. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dota 2 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Magnekinesis Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Summoners Category:Unknown Tier